On Our Way: The Road to Success
by OhYehDudeYurCool
Summary: AU,OCs. Camp Suicide is trying to make it big, but with Naruto and Sasuke arguing, Nyx abusing everything, Sakura being scared to come out, Sai being suicidal and Kakashi trying to help will they even get to their first concert? Written with Eat.Pray.Fuqk
1. X Minus X Equals 2

**Hello again and welcome to my mind. I had to do an AU Naruto story it seemed like the timing was right, and if I get the right amount of reviews I'll add even more chapters... I added some character profiles below:**

**Sakura- Can't take anything seriously. Does the wildest things, hates school. Smokes because of family troubles. "Best fucker drummer you'll ever meet." 16**

**Naruto- ADHD, ADD; Wears pajamas to school everyday, argues with his step mom everyday, smokes to calm himself down. Takes Aderall and Ritalin during class, dating Sasuke, sings. 15**

**Sasuke- Hates teachers; called Satan's spawn, possessive towards Naruto. Plays electric guitar, raps. Smokes because his baby looks better when he's high, does coke.**

**Kakashi- Can't graduate, doesn't give a fuck. Is convinced his life is a dream. Distantly related to Sakura, Sasuke's cousin. Smokes because he's trying to wake up. Manages the band.**

**Sai- Gets very outgoing when he's high, never announces his presence in class so he failed the entire sophomore year. Changes sheets everyday. Plays Keyboard.**

**Nyx- Naruto's twin, let's people practice tattooing on her, hates her little sisters, asks Naruto to do everything for her. Smokes because 'she can' thinks humans don't have to eat long as they consume liquid calories. Shares a room with Naruto. Sings; plays bass.**

**Yes this story deals with sex, drugs, overall rudeness, and rock and roll. Got a problem? Well then hop the fuck off Brah!**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is this?" Sasuke exclaimed loudly. The teacher rolled his eyes and continued passing out the test. When he sat a test down on Naruto's desk. Naruto raised his hand and shook it wildly. Mr. Bato sighed and answered him. "Yes, Mr. Namikaze?"<p>

"My ADD is acting up." Naruto stated, earning snickers from the class. "How the fuck? What the fuck is x-x=2? Last time I checked them is letters." Sasuke yelled at the teacher. Mr. Bato started to walk towards him. "No, don't come over here!" Sasuke groaned. Naruto raised his hand. Mr. Bato turned around once more. "Yes?"

"Finished!" Naruto exclaimed. "Let's see how you did." He said as he bent over Naruto's desk. His face dropped when he looked at the paper. "This is blank Naruto." He said sighing. "My answer is on the back." Mr. Bato perked up and flipped the paper over. "7... That's it?" Naruto nodded and put everything back in his bag.

"Fuck this shit!" Sasuke said and pushed his paper all the way to the edge of the desk, so Mr. Bato wouldn't have to come near him when he picked it up. Naruto raised his hand again. Mr. Bato rolled his eyes and acknowledged him. "Yes?" Naruto looked behind him. "You, Naruto!" He said inwardly face planting. "Oh, I like your tie." Naruto said pointing to it. He sighed and shook his head. "You two buffoons have no hope."

"Fuck you." Sasuke spat at him just as the bell rang. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him down the hallway. "I'm so glad that was our last class." Sasuke said as he unlocked the doors to his black Audi. Naruto nodded and sat down. Kakashi came and knocked on the car window before Sasuke started it up. "What's up man?" Sasuke asked him. "Band meeting, where you want to have it at?" Kakashi asked him. "You hungry baby?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "Yeah can we go get quesidillas?"

"So, El Pollo Loco?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah, go round up the troops." Sasuke said nodding. After Kakashi walked off he put his wayfarers on and intertwined his hand with Naruto's. Naruto kissed the back of Sasuke's hand softly. The 2 had been going out since Sasuke was in 8th grade and Naruto was in 7th. This was one of their more peaceful times, considering the couple usually fought nonstop.

"Let's go dip shit!" Kakashi yelled from the window of his hummer. Sasuke flipped him off and peeled out of the parking spot to lead the small convoy, with Sai's black beetle in the back. Naruto sighed and laid his head back to take a nap because the drive to the city was 30 minutes.

"Baby love, wake up." Sasuke said shaking him. Naruto groaned and opened his eyes unwillingly squinting in the sun. Sasuke went in the glove compartment and pulled out Naruto's sunglasses. "Thanks." Naruto said as he got out the car and stretched. The group went into the restaurant and waited to be seated.

"Dude I farted." Sakura said laughing. "Me too." Kakashi laughed out, high fiving her. "If I fucking smell it I'm puking on your faces." Naruto yelled at them standing behind Sasuke and hugging him. Finally the waitress seated them and took their orders. "So what is this meeting about?" Sakura asked. "I was wondering that myself." Naruto said. Just as Kakashi was about to speak the food was set in front of them. Everybody had a huge plate except Nyx. "What the fuck is this about?" Sasuke asked her.

She shrugged and sipped on her energy drink slowly. Kakashi ripped his taco in half and sat it in front of her on a napkin. "Eat this." He said putting it in her face. "Dude, I'm fine." She said and moved her head. "Just eat it." Naruto said. She shook her head. "Come on dude, that'll kill the nice buzz I got going." She said and pushed it out of her face.

"Nyx, you don't eat and if you do you puke it back up, so you're just going to die. Naruto, you don't eat meat so you're just going to get really anemic and pass out every couple minutes..." Kakashi said. Then he looked at Sakura eating. "... Sakura, you're fine." He said earning laughs from the entire table except her. "Fuck you." Sakura said finally joining in on the laughter.

"Okay, seriously. I got us a gig." Everybody's ears perked up as he spoke. "$2000. Split between the 6 of us." Kakashi said and the 5 of them started jumping up and down celebrating. "It gets better. We're the opening act for The Statement." The cheering and hugging got even more frantic but Sasuke being logical one stayed in his seat. "What's the catch?" He asked.

"It's in New York." Kakashi said. Nyx rolled her eyes and sat back down. "It'll take us like 10 fucking hours to get there!" Sakura groaned. "13..." Sai corrected. "I'm down as fuck." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"My dad is not going to let me ride to New York with you fuckers." Sakura groaned. "I could make us some fake trip slips, for like a night in the woods or something..." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded, "That could work."

"So we're in New York?" Nyx yelled excitedly. "Looks like we're in New York!" Naruto yelled back. Everybody chipped in and paid the bill then decided to go their separate ways. Nyx riding home with Naruto and Sasuke, Sai in his car and Sakura with Kakashi. Hopefully this would work and they're be one step closer to achieving their dreams...

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! 5 and you'll earn your next chapter.!<strong>


	2. Family

_**I do not own Naruto, Hummers, McDonald's or anything else mentioned in this story. However, I do condone the smoking of marijuana. Oh yeah, I'm bad ass.**_

* * *

><p>"Skank, wake up." Nyx groaned and rolled over, rolling right off the couch. "Fuck." She whined as she got up. "Get up, we're going to school early today to print the slips." Sasuke said rubbing the spot where she hit her head on the ground. "Okay I'm up, where's Naruto?" She asked as she stood up. "In the kitchen making us eggs."<p>

After a quick shower, Nyx had her curly hair up in a bun on top of her head, wearing a sweatshirt and leggings. She walked into the kitchen and saw Naruto and Sasuke kissing, pressing their crotches into each other. "Whoa, are the eggs in your pants?" Nyx yelled out. Sasuke growled and Naruto laughed. "I'm not even hungry, ha ha." She said and went into the liquor cabinent, then took out a water bottle. "You're finally doing something good for you?" Sasuke asked happily then face planted as she poured the water out and filled it with vodka.

"Dude you're going to die one day." Naruto said as the door bell rang. "If my dad wakes up we're screwed." Sasuke said as he went to answer the door. He came back a few seconds later and grabbed all their bags. "Come on, we're riding in the hummer today." He said. Naruto hesitated and tried to start stalling. "Dude, hurry the fuck up I want to do a 360 and make it to second period before the bell rings." Nyx said putting her sun glasses on.

"I can't ride with him. He can't fucking drive..." Naruto said. Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him to the hummer. "No please, dude please." He cried as Sasuke pushed him into the car. "Kakashi, don't go too fast my baby's dying back here." Sasuke said as Naruto snuggled into him. "Oh okay!" Kakashi said laughing.

They drove to a spot in the woods not too far from school, Kakashi and Sai let the seats down in the hummer so they could sit in a circle. "Light that shit up and pass it fuck head." Sakura said. Kakashi took a long hit and passed it to Sasuke. After 2 hits from each person, everybody was blasted. Nyx was the only one holding her shit together.

"Did you guys know, McDonald's fries sit in your stomach for like 7 years?" Nyx asked. "You must be fucking lying." Naruto said blowing smoke out. "I heard about that..." Sasuke said taking the blunt from him. "So they just like... Sit there?" Sakura asked. "Yeah dude I watched Super Size me. It takes them like a month to decompose..." Nyx said while digging through her purse.

She pulled out a flask and took a swig before handing it to Sakura. "You're kidding right?" She asked and took a sip. "Serious as a nudie online with your face in it." Nyx nodded. "What the fuck?" Sasuke asked. "I swear on my step mom's life dude." She said. "Wow, 7 years... I'd be... 1 2 3... 4." Naruto said counting on his fingers. "This guy." Sai said pointing at him.

Naruto started laughing, and his laugh was contagious, it was so carefree. There was nothing to hold it back, nothing to make them stop. Soon there was a side splitting laughter fest clouding the car. Sasuke looked at Sakura and laughed even harder, climbing across Kakashi and Nyx to hug her. When he knocked her over everyone laughed harder at them. Kakashi took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Dude, what are you going to buy when we make it?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll go first... Some vodka. Then some more vodka. Next." Nyx laughed out.

After 5 minutes of high laughing Sai raised his finger. "I'm going to buy, a whole ice cream cake for all of our sorry asses." He said. "That's what the fuck I'm talking about!" Naruto said highfiving Sai. "I'm getting tatted. Thug Life on my hands, because if I make it I won't use them for anything except playing." Sakura said nodding. "You with your fucking thug mentality ha ha. I'm buying a fucking sky blue hummer." Kakashi said. Nyx moved to sit next to him and put her feet on his lap. "Yee Haw! I'll take this one." She said.

"Bitch you can't drive." He told her with a pointed glare. "I'm buying an engagement ring for this piece of shit over here." Sasuke laughed and pointed at Naruto. "I'm buying a house. For all of us." Naruto nodded. "Amen to that, I gotta get away from my parents." Sakura said laughing. "With a big ass fuckin' ramp in the yard for Sasuke, and a fucking closet for Sai to sleep in, and some family pictures of our family Sakura." Kakashi added.

"I'm not fucking related to you!" Sakura yelled and everybody laughed. "You guys, promise me it'll stay like this... Us laughing and happy. Don't let fame rip us apart." Naruto said. "Of course not. You guys are my family, I could never even dream of turning my back on you guys." Sai said rubbing his head shyly. "Awww, I hate to ruin it but this shit is getting too heavy, and I got to get to school in time to piss Mr. Josie off." Nyx said as she took a drink out of her water bottle. "I'm so glad I have the same classes as you." Kakashi said. The so called family pulled off into what they considered their hell with things that needed to be said, said and their family bond stronger than ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know the drill, read and review, or I'll let Nyx loose in your house. ;P<strong>_


	3. Sasuke & Naruto

**I don't own Naruto, I however own a cat.**

**LEMON WARNING, I REPEAT YAOI LEMON WARNING. That'll be all.**

* * *

><p><em>'I think I'm addicted to naked pictures and sittin' talkin' bout bitches that we almost had.'<em>

Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed them with the back of his hands. "...S'uke." He slurred out sleepily. The bed next to him was empty, Naruto hated when it was empty. Sasuke's parents had been out of town that night so him and Nyx slept over, because Sasuke hated having an empty house. He heard a beat coming from the bathroom. Sasuke could play guitar like the best of 'em, but he loved to rap. It was his passion. He was good at it too, good enough to be rapping on some of their well known and loved songs.

_'I don't think conscious of making monsters out of the people I sponsor 'til it all goes bad, but shit it's all good.'_

Naruto opened the door slowly and saw Sasuke sitting on the floor smoking with his head against the wall. _'I was just calling 'cause they were just leaving, talk to me please don't have much to believe in.' _He rapped and took a hit of the blunt. "Baby boy?" Naruto said tentatively. "I'm here baby love... You need me?" He said not looking up from the notebook between his legs. Naruto sat down in front of him.

_'I need you right now, are you down to listen to me? Too many drinks have been given to me.'_

Naruto stayed quiet and let him pour his soul out onto the paper. Sasuke stared at him before scratching something out. "Baby boy, aren't you cold?" Naruto asked him grabbing his hand. Sasuke pulled his hand out of his grip quickly and wrote something down.

_'I've had sex four times this week, I'll explain. Having a hard time adjusting to fame.'_

"Go back to sleep baby love. I'm fine in here." Sasuke muttered taking another hit of the blunt.

Naruto swallowed heavy, "I woke up and you weren't there, I got scared."

"I'm here baby love and I'm not going no where." Sasuke said as he stood up. Naruto stared up into his eyes. A silent plea to show him, prove it to him. Finally after what seemed like forever, Sasuke crashed his lips into Naruto's. Naruto opened slowly allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Sasuke pressed his whole body into Naruto's causing the small blonde to whine.

"Fuck, I love you." Sasuke breathed as he moved his kisses to Naruto's neck. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to the bed, then pulled Sasuke's shirt off and licked the tattoo of his name right above Sasuke's heart. "Fuck, baby you're killing me." Sasuke moaned and pulled his pants down. Naruto grabbed his cock and kissed the head.

Sasuke knotted his fingers in Naruto's hair and gasped as the small blonde licked his shaft. "Jesus." He shuddered out and took another hit of his blunt. "I wish we could die just like this Naruto. I wish I could die attached to you." Sasuke moaned as he shoved his cock further in Naruto's mouth. He pushed the blonde's head back and stared into his eyes. "Look at me when you love me." Sasuke told him firmly.

Naruto grabbed the black haired boys hips and played with the piercings. "I love you so much it hurts." Naruto said standing up to kiss him. Sasuke harshly pressed his lips to Naruto's and began their battle for dominance. Sasuke pushed him back down and pressed his cock against Naruto's lips again.

After kissing and stroking it and giving it all the attention it deserved, Naruto finally took his mouth off Sasuke's cock and pulled Sasuke on top of him. "I can't hold onto it any longer, I need to be inside you. Please baby." Sasuke groaned out loudly. He kissed down Naruto's tanned chest slowly, paying close attention to his lover's pert nipples. "I love you so much. You're so perfect." He whispered into the blonde's stomach.

"I need you in me. Please love me Sasuke." Naruto cried out as Sasuke took the head of his cock into his mouth. "Please!" He nearly screamed. Sasuke sucked on his fingers and slid them into Naruto one by one. After feeling around a bit he hit a spot that made Naruto sob in pleasure. He rubbed some lube on his dick and pressed it to Naruto's entrance. "It's so fucking hot. I want to bury myself inside you and never come out." Sasuke whispered as he slid into Naruto's waiting entrance.

After waiting for his love to situated he started rocking his hips. "Jesus Christ Naruto." He groaned as he slammed into his life over and over again. "Harder. Please." Naruto cried and pushed back again Naruto. Sasuke slammed into Naruto's prostate. "Oh fuck! Sasuke!" Naruto cried out.

Sasuke leaned down and covered Naruto's body with his. "Promise me. Promise you're never leaving." He kissed the blonde's neck softly. "Please." Sasuke pushed into him over and over hard as his body left him. "Say it!" Sasuke cried out desperately. Naruto reached back and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck. "Fuck I won't leave you! Harder! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out.

"I'm so fucking close, you're making my fucking heart hurt baby." Sasuke breathed into his ear, making Naruto shudder. "I can't fucking hold it any more, Sasuke. Please baby, fuck ahh!" Naruto cried out as he came all over Sasuke and himself. Sasuke kept going as kissed Naruto's back and shoulder. "I'm about to come baby. Fuck you're so hot." Sasuke gasped out. Finally he hit his climax and spilled inside of Naruto.

He slid out and cuddled behind Naruto. "I love you baby love." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't say it back. He panicked. Naruto didn't say it back. "Baby, you're making my heart feel heavy. I said I love you." He grabbed Naruto's hips hard enough to bruise and turned him over. His blonde haired love was crying.

"I love you so much it hurts, Sasuke." Naruto said as the tears rolled down his face. "I love you so much I don't know what to do with myself. It hurts so much." Naruto cried out. "I'm scared to say it back to you, I'm scared that it's not enough."

"I feel it all over my body, you're all I think about. You're all I want. I love you so fucking much it's not even fucking funny. I think if you left me I'd die. Please promise me you won't go anywhere."

"Naruto."

"Yeah baby boy?"

"Don't talk about shit like that. It makes me think I don't love you right."

"Baby Boy..."

"I ain't going no where. Go to sleep."

At that, Naruto relaxed into Sasuke and intertwined their limbs. Sasuke kissed him softly before drifting off into a deep sleep. Naruto stayed up the whole night to make sure Sasuke kept his promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review and I promise more lemons than you can handle.<strong>


End file.
